


Protection

by Miss_Murdered



Series: Protection 'verse [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Bodyguard!AU, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 21,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is just an average office worker and Sousuke is a bodyguard working for an elite and expensive firm. Their worlds were never meant to meet... that is until Makoto sees some information he shouldn't and needs protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extraction

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothin' and this is a multi-part which will be updated whenever I get time/inspiration!  
> This first chapter works as a prologue but I'll label it chapter one due to reasons...

Makoto Tachibana had lived a very average life. He worked in a cubicle at Iwatobi Corp. – a large multi-national company that traded in metals and commodities. His role was in the IT department, his job dull and uninspiring but well-paid and respectable. He owned a small apartment, room just enough for him and his cat, and his daily life consisted of a regular routine.

He’d get up early, eat breakfast, feed his cat and then shower awkwardly, him being too tall for it, and then he’d dress in his suit. Once in his suit, Makoto would make his way to the train station and commute to Iwatobi Corp. where on the journey he’d read the news on his tablet before he arrived at work, clocking in and getting to his desk to begin his days’ work.

His life was boring. Average. For fun, Makoto swam and jogged, occasionally saw some fellow work colleagues but his life was generally mundane and boring. Makoto liked his life – he didn’t want fast cars or women – especially not women – and he was quite happy with his cycle of work and home and back to work.

Yet that all changed. The routine blown out of the water. As one day he met Sousuke Yamazaki and his world turned upside down.

* * *

 

 

Sousuke hadn’t expected this assignment. He was in the protection business and he worked for an elite organisation, employed to protect those who needed protecting from the worst and most dangerous kind of people. He was highly paid, tended to bodyguard the wealthy and beautiful, the powerful and not some cubicle working lackey who had accidentally seen the wrong file.

He’d received his assignment at a coffee shop, a man in a trench coat and hat leaving it as he walked by and Sousuke had snorted. Always so damn melodramatic. Guess that’s what you got working for an organisation that didn’t exist. Smirking, he’d picked up the information on his new “charge”, his brows furrowing and Sousuke knew this was going to be unlike anything he’d had before.

As Makoto Tachibana was unlike so many he’d worked with before. And Sousuke knew that it was going to be a pain of an assignment the moment he walked into Iwatobi Corp. – flirting with an receptionist to get to the floor where the IT department was situated and walking towards it with a spring in his step, his impeccable suit making him look like he belonged in that environment, he even grabbed an errant pass to put around his neck in disguise.

When he got to that floor, Sousuke looked for Tachibana, seeing the light brown hair and the slumped back, his body too large for the small cubicle in which he worked. Sousuke approached the cubicle, noting a few cat posters to brighten it up and almost wanted to shake his head. Tachibana was so damn boring in comparison to his usual jobs that he almost wanted to walk away, refuse the money and wait for the next superstar or CEO’s wife but then Sousuke knew he couldn’t refuse a job. So he approached, walking towards the partition.

“Tachibana?” he asked softly, leaning against the thin wall and almost feeling it buckle due to his weight so Sousuke lifted off it, looking down at the guy who was looking at him through black rimmed glasses.

“Can I help you?”

Sousuke usually had two options for instances like this. This was an extraction and Sousuke’s job was to get Tachibana out of the building without raising too many alarm bells. Usually during an extraction, his extractee was aware what was happening but Sousuke was looking into deep green eyes through glasses lenses looking at him with curiosity, clearly puzzled at this new guy leaning on the side of his partition.

“I’m from a different branch,” Sousuke started, standing straight so as not to break anything, “and I was told by your supervisor to talk to you about your systems. I want to implement something similar in my own.”

Tachibana raised an eyebrow. “Really? Though I’m sure Nanase would be a better option that myself… he’s a much better technician than me…”

“No, it’s you I want… if you wouldn’t mind, we could go and get coffee and discuss.”

There was a shift  in Tachibana’s posture and suspicion came in. His eyes narrowed at the pass around Sousuke’s neck and he almost cursed himself for not checking it. As Sousuke had picked up an errant pass that seemed to have no owner. But the pass had a picture on it and the picture was clearly female. No one needed to look closer than that and Tachibana’s green eyes met Sousuke’s own.

“You… you don’t work for Iwatobi…”

Sousuke looked around the cubicles, a few people were watching the exchange with curiosity. He imagined that little of interest happened in the IT department so his arrival was of interest. Which was not good. They had to get out as soon as they possibly could as creating suspicion was what he did not want.

He put his hand on Tachibana’s broad shoulder, feeling the strength hidden underneath a pressed white cotton shirt and he leant forward, whispering into his ear.

“You saw something about Iwatobi’s dealing with Samezuka Inc., didn’t you?”

“I… didn’t mean to…”

“You’ve seen something you shouldn’t, Tachibana and some people would like you dead.”

The jerk of Tachibana’s body was felt under Sousuke’s palm and he smiled softly.

“I’ve been employed to keep you alive. Now come with me… act naturally and pretend we’re just going to share a nice coffee, okay? Nod if you understand me.”

Sousuke’s mouth was a mere inches away from Tachibana’s ear and he felt the shiver that seemed to run through his body from the base of his spine to the back of his neck and then he nodded. Slowly.

Backing away, Sousuke turned his pass away subtly and then put his hands in the pocket of his black suit, rocking back on his heels casually as Tachibana closed down his programmes on his computer and collected his belongings. He was being awkward, Sousuke noticed and he almost cursed under his breath as it was clear something was wrong. He knocked a pen holder and had to pick it up. Sousuke watched him collect them as they rolled over the floor and then helped, trying to speed up the process. Finally, he grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair and nodded towards an employee in the cubicle over.

“I’m just going for coffee, Haru.”

The man opposite looked up, nodded and murmured “uh” and then went back to typing, and Tachibana then indicated towards Sousuke.

“Let’s go.”

It was going to be easy now, Sousuke thought, he’d acquired his target and now all he needed to do was get to the safe house, babysit Tachibana for a few days while the hit was neutralised by other members of his team and then go back to his normal life.

However, as they approached the elevator, the doors opened and suddenly Sousuke was faced with an automatic machine gun. A moment later it burst into life, Sousuke grabbing for Makoto, rolling them both to the floor.

And Sousuke thought this was going to be simple…

 


	2. Escape

Instincts had kicked in instantly for Sousuke. He’d not trained, not worked out every single day for his timing and reflexes to be off and in a heartbeat, he had Tachibana to the floor, his own body covering him for protection. His job was always about putting his own body in the way and Sousuke knew that all too well – after all, he’d been shot before. He was just glad that the idiot who tried to shoot him had been a delusional fan of a swimsuit model and not a good marksman otherwise the shot that had penetrated his shoulder might’ve gone somewhere else.

Time stood still for a moment as Sousuke assessed the situation he was in. Or maybe it was due somewhat to the distracting presence of Tachibana underneath him. He’d pushed him down so that Tachibana was on his front, his head in the rough carpeting and Sousuke covered him over his back and he could feel the strong muscles hidden under that suit and the soft wisps of his brown hair. It was damn distracting but only for a moment as Sousuke regained composure and did some quick calculations.

The gun had fired but Sousuke was aware that it hadn’t been fired at _them._ It had been fired at the ceiling, the sparks from the strip lighting above telling him that and it was probably just to cause panic and alarm which told Sousuke that he’d got Tachibana to the ground in time for him not to recognised straight away. Using that to his advantage, Sousuke moved so his mouth was close to Tachibana’s ear and he spoke softly but firmly.

“You are going to follow me and do everything I say. If you want to live.” There was a small noise in confirmation and a move of head. “To the stairs.”

Sousuke rolled off the body underneath him and got to his feet in a swift motion. Tachibana was on his feet too within a moment and Sousuke let himself be mildly impressed as it was clear he at least worked out and took care of himself and that was probably going to keep him alive. Or give him a good chance to survive this.

“Go!” Sousuke instructed as he needed to follow, glancing then to see they’d been clocked and he found a man with a gun in his vicinity, turning to fire in their direction and without any thought, he kicked out, grabbing for the gun and pulling it out of the man’s hands.

There was a hint of surprise in the other man’s face and it was clear that these kidnappers, killers or _whatever_ they were had not expected any resistance at all in getting to their target. It seemed Sousuke was spoiling their day. He smirked as he kicked hard at the man’s knee and he crumpled and Sousuke kept the gun, following after Tachibana.

Huh. He was a fast runner as he’d already got to the stairwell door and Sousuke had to catch up, watching as he ripped it open with force and began to run to the ground floor.

Sousuke had a car – a fast car but he doubted whether they would be able to get to the parking lot to retrieve it so they’d had to rely on just running into the streets and hoping. Getting a cab or a train or a bus. They’d work it out from there and Sousuke growled. He’d had a plan – pick up his target, to the safe house, sitting on his ass and watching over Tachibana. Not this.

“Get to the lobby,” Sousuke shouted and Tachibana made a “yes” noise as he continued down the floors at a breakneck speed and their pace only seemed to increase when there was sound of more gun fire.

He may’ve been sure that these guys weren’t too good at their jobs but still whoever they were, they were still dangerous and Sousuke needed to get Tachibana somewhere safe as soon as possible. Even if that meant altering his plan.

Taking steps a few at time, risking some jumps, Sousuke overtook and flashed a small smile. “I go first. I’m here to protect you.”

They were nearly at the lobby door and Sousuke knew that if these guys were clever they’d have gone down the elevator and waited at the bottom of the stairs. That’s what he’d do. He only hoped that they hadn’t quite clocked Tachibana and realised who he was as they made their exit. Hope. Stupid word as Sousuke was about plans and precision. Not about hope.

Sousuke shoulder barged at the door, opening it wide and fast, glad that this move knocked a heavy with a gun hard – hard enough for him to not be able to respond to them. Another man was to Sousuke’s right and he grunted and levelled a punch at the guy’s stomach, winding him and despite the fact both men were armed, he figured they’d been told to collect Tachibana just as he had. It indicated that they didn’t want him dead, alive probably to torture and interrogate and so that was at least some useful information from the whole botched extraction.

With a glance towards the other man, Sousuke indicated towards the glass doors and Tachibana ran, Sousuke only taking one moment to survey the men on the ground – they had no identifying marks on their black uniforms, nothing to say who they were so he only kicked one hard and turned to follow Tachibana.

The Iwatobi Corp. building was in a busy area and as Sousuke stepped outside the rushing traffic whistled past him. And he saw Tachibana had paused, waiting for him and some action. He couldn’t believe that the guy already trusted him – they’d had one conversation and run from gunmen and that was all they had thus far. But Sousuke saw in those green eyes some kinda faith, he guessed, and it was faith he wasn’t sure if he deserved.

The day was overcast, the clouds grey and Sousuke saw the busy traffic in front of the building and ran into it.

He heard a shout of “no” or something of the like as he hit the hood of a car but the action had been calculated and the traffic was moving slowly so he would only have a bruise as the car stopped after hitting him. Sousuke glared at the man who was swearing at him, showing the gun and he motioned to Tachibana to get in.

There was a pause then in Tachibana as Sousuke opened the driver’s side, pointing the gun threateningly and making the man get out, afraid. Sousuke could hear screams and shouts and panic but all he was focused on was getting them in the car and away and when the driver got out, he only pushed him aside and got in. Tachibana finally decided to join him and ran around to the passenger side as Sousuke revved the engine and once he was securely inside Sousuke gunned the accelerator, spinning the car around to drive in the opposite direction. Into oncoming traffic.

“What -? Stop! This is the wrong way!” 

No other words followed from Tachibana’s mouth as Sousuke drove from the building, cars honking as he drove the wrong way, even driving on the sidewalk and people diving away from the vehicle. Sousuke noticed that Tachibana was holding tight to the seat, his fingers white as he clasped the fabric and he smirked at his response.

Finally, Sousuke spun the vehicle in a different direction and joined traffic at the correct side, joining some cars that were slow moving but moving and he looked over to see Tachibana was no longer holding on quite so tight. Though he still looked shocked.

“What did I do?” Sousuke said. “Saved your ass is what I did.”

Tachibana only let his mouth open slightly and Sousuke let a small chuckle escape his lips as he looked forward, thinking then of somewhere safe to hide until he could find out some more information from his employers.

 

 


	3. Love Palace Hotel

The hotel room had to be checked. Sousuke had shoved Tachibana into the room, almost man-handling him as he’d just become stubborn which was exactly not what Sousuke needed. As they had to lay low for at least the night until he risked finding a safe house.

So once Tachibana was stubbornly sat on the bed, demanding a few answers and wanting to know why Sousuke had picked this particular place, Sousuke pulled over a set of drawers to cover the doorway and then proceeded to secure the entrances and exits to the room. Including walking out to the balcony. It was going to be a long day and night, Sousuke thought, as he walked back into the room once he’d locked the glass sliding doors. At least he could stand out there if necessary.

Tachibana was still sat on the bed, his arms folded across his chest and Sousuke rolled his eyes.

“What’s the problem?”

“This… place…”

Sousuke chuckled as he looked around the room – at the mirrored ceiling and the leopard print furry bedding, at the “supplies” attached to the walls, at the bottles of cheap booze ready to be drunk. It was all designed to help the “mood” and it seemed that Tachibana didn’t want to be in the Love Palace Hotel.

“We needed to find somewhere no one would look for us,” Sousuke explained as he walked to the television, turning it on and then hearing the pants and moans that indicated the type of entertainment available in the room. He didn’t need to look at the screen before he turned it off, unsurprised it was porn. “This is by the hour, in a bad neighbourhood and is designed for discretion. Perfect place.”

There was a small nod of acknowledgement and Sousuke couldn’t figure out why it bothered Tachibana – they’d run from armed men, driven recklessly through the city streets but it was _this -_ being alone with him in the Love Palace that made him uncomfortable. Some guys.

Sousuke decided to lose his jacket and tie and he saw Tachibana’s eyes watch his careful movements, his eyes bright behind those black rimmed glasses. He thought about pouring the cheap alcohol, guessing that the version of champagne would be nothing like the real thing but instead he grabbed the glasses and went to the adjoining bathroom, turning on the tap and getting water for both of them, handing one over to Tachibana.

“My name’s Sousuke,” he offered as he then took a seat at the table rather than with Tachibana on the bed.

“Makoto,” he murmured in response, taking a sip of his water.

“I realise today’s been…” Sousuke didn’t know how to sum it up. As today for Tachibana – okay, Makoto – had started off normally. Getting up, travelling to work, sitting in his cubicle and then Sousuke had turned up and all hell had broken loose. “Difficult.”

Makoto snorted in response. “Difficult?” he asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. “Strange?”

The word was no better and Makoto downed the water, standing up then and walking towards the large glass doors. Sousuke watched him, his eyes narrowed as maybe he should advise him to stay clear of the glass but then… Who the hell knew where they were?

He’d not risked contacting his superiors, only driven to the bad side of the city until he could dump the car in a place where it would end up in pieces in a chop shop, and then paid in hastily handed over cash for this cheap hotel.

“What did I see that was so damn important?” Makoto asked as he stood against the glass, a hand against the cold surface. “That people are trying to kill me. I’m nobody.”

Sousuke didn’t exactly _know_ – it was never his job to know that. All he knew was that Makoto had accessed some files that showed some of the dealings between Iwatobi Corp. and Samezuka Inc. that made the other company jumpy. And made them hire kidnappers. Which in turn meant he was hired. He didn’t know anything else – he was just as much a nobody in this whole situation as Makoto – just following the orders of the men who paid him.

Getting to his feet, Sousuke walked towards the glass. He wasn’t used to having a “normal” guy be the one he was protecting. He was far more used to spoilt children of rich men and stars of TV or some pop star that sang songs he hated and so he felt some sympathy towards the guy. Sousuke’s career was all based on this whereas Makoto’s life had been so damn average prior to this.

He didn’t know how to comfort Makoto and doubted whether it was a good idea to touch the other guy but despite some doubts, he walked to by his side, looking out at the dull building opposite and the rain that had finally started to fall. The outside world looked depressing and Sousuke glanced at the side profile of Makoto – his strong jawline, the soft fall of his hair and he turned back towards the rain. He reached gently to press a reassuring arm on his shoulder, feeling the jump of muscles underneath fabric and the turn of head, clearly the touch being a shock.

“I don’t know… They don’t tell me but this will all be over soon enough,” Sousuke assured letting his eyes flick back to the rain rather than Makoto’s face.

“Really?”

Sousuke knew he couldn’t promise anything as he knew so little and had to just go on gut instinct but he nodded, a smile on his face that he hoped was warm and encouraging, reassuring to someone who’s life had just turned upside down in a matter of hours.

“This is all routine for me. No problem.”

Makoto inclined his head, a smile on his face that was only the slightest quirk of lips but was so open, honest, _sexy_ , that Sousuke dropped his hand and shoved it in his pocket.

“I think I might lie down… this is a lot to process.”

“Yeah…” Sousuke replied, nonchalant as he stayed by the doors, trying to ignore Makoto as he stripped off his jacket, his tie and shirt, leaving him in just the white tank top that had been underneath, the dips and lines of his back muscles making Sousuke swallow. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

He didn’t dare watch anymore as Makoto took off the suit pants and Sousuke decided he’d step out onto the balcony, ignoring the light rain in the pretence of getting some air, as he was not supposed to be checking out his job. Nope, not at all. 


	4. Making Plans

“…he’s dealing,” Sousuke said, shrugging as he looked over the balcony to the streets below, watching a garbage truck, the rain lighter than it had been in the late afternoon, “I mean, fuck, better than I would.”

It was true, he wouldn’t be dealing half as well as Tachibana was – no Makoto, they were now on first name terms. Which was often a bad idea as first name terms meant that Tachibana had become less of a job and more of a person and that was always bad. Bad for him. As Sousuke had lost people in the past, the risk of the job and he thought about those mistakes he made every day. He didn’t want Makoto to be one of those mistakes and he would do everything to prevent that from happening.  

His phone was pressed up to his ear and he heard a sigh on the other end of the line.

“Sousuke. Be careful. I don’t think this is as easy as it looks.”

It was Sousuke’s turn to sigh as he turned to look through the sliding doors and realised that not only was Makoto awake, he was out of bed, walking around to find his clothes and it was a sight that made his mouth go dry. Damn it. Why did he have to wear those tight boxer briefs that seemed to hug his body like a second skin? Sousuke turned away after Makoto acknowledged him, a swift nod before he disappeared to the bathroom.

“Nothing ever is, Matsuoka,” Sousuke said trying to remove the image of fully naked Makoto from his brain. In the shower. Wet. He swallowed and physically shook his head. “I’ll be in touch once we get to the safe house.”

“Good luck.”

Sousuke disconnected the call and he glared at the cell phone – his burner cell and growled under his breath. “I’m gonna need it.”

He took a moment, ran fingers through his hair, damp from the light rain. His colleague, Rin had confirmed a safe house location he could use not too far – an old warehouse that would not be comfortable but would be good enough for the time being. Sousuke just had to work out how to get them there without being followed or creating any suspicion. And also how to stop his libido getting away from him as he really did not need to think about Makoto as anything more than someone he was protecting.

Sousuke stepped back inside the room and tried to make a plan in his head of their next move. They needed to look somewhat different and so they needed casual clothes rather than the suits they had last been seen in so they needed to buy them as soon as he left the hotel. Hoodies and t-shirts would do the trick, maybe some jeans, and he pulled out his wallet, finding the cash that the company had given him. For a job, Sousuke was always given cash to spend in emergencies and this classed as one. He’d already spent some on their current accommodation but he had most of it left.

The plan was forming in his head when Makoto walked back into the room and Sousuke found his eyes being drawn to his slick skin, better than any perverted fantasy that had flittered through his head as he was waiting outside on the balcony. His eyes narrowed as he watched a water droplet descend from his neck, down defined pectoral muscles and to abs, stopping at where the towel hung low on his hips. Sousuke let his eyes drift back to his face as Makoto pushed his brown hair from his eyes and they seemed even greener, even more intense when they were not behind the thick rimmed glasses. As while Sousuke had found those glasses pretty damn sexy… without… fuck, it was criminal. Makoto should not be working in an office as he was far better looking than any model or actor or pop star with a stalker he’d ever protected.

“Problem?” Makoto asked, his head cocked.

“Huh?” Sousuke blurted out and then composed himself, remembered he was a professional. “We have a safe house not too far. We’ll go buy some clothes and then make our way there. We need to look… as different as possible.”

Makoto nodded and walked over to the bed where his suit had been left and Sousuke looked away as he heard the rustle of fabric and he bit his lip trying to not imagine what Makoto looked without the small modesty the towel allowed. He wondered why Makoto had already get under his skin – yes, Rin said he didn’t get laid enough, joked about it as Sousuke got offers – plentiful offers from both sexes. He was the epitome of the tall, dark and handsome stereotype and he’d indulged in the past. Just not so much now… and maybe Makoto was as near as a “type” as Sousuke had. But he should not be thinking like he was – like a damn horny teenager.

His arms folded across his chest and Sousuke didn’t turn until he had given him enough time, or what he deemed to be enough, seeing Makoto drying off his hair. He’d adapted his formal work wear a little – wearing only his shirt with the sleeves rolled up and three buttons undone and he seemed to have opted to not wear his glasses but it was not enough. Not quite.

“We should go,” Sousuke said, his voice gruffer, rawer. “Follow me, stay close and do anything I say, got it?”

“I know… I have to trust you, right?”

The way  Makoto spoke was calm, soft but Sousuke could still sense the frustration, the anger, the fire underneath it as yeah, Makoto had no choice. He had to do as Sousuke said. And despite his average life, his cats, and his apartment, Makoto wasn’t a pushover.

“Let’s go then.”

They left the remains of Makoto’s suit in the room, Sousuke leaving his jacket too and headed out onto the streets, Sousuke glancing around every corner as they exited, the lady behind the counter giving them a knowing glance that suggested she thought they’d been having filthy sex. And considering they were both wearing less clothing than when they arrived, it probably looked like they had.

The streets were busy enough to slip into the crowd, the work day drawing to a close and Sousuke’s eyes kept carefully looking out for any hints of threat as they made their way towards a clothing store. It wasn’t expensive nor featured any branded clothing but they were able to buy Makoto a green jacket and some jeans and Sousuke just grabbed a blue hoodie to put over his own shirt.

It was as they were leaving, clothing paid for and put on in the changing room, the shop assistant smiling and polite, that Sousuke felt the familiar prickle of danger on the back of his neck, the adrenalin coursing just below the surface as he sensed danger. He scanned the crowd, scanned every average person and then he met the coolest pair of dark eyes hidden behind red glasses. And Sousuke knew they’d somehow been found. He didn’t have time to think how only had time to grab at Makoto’s jacket and pull him close, keeping his body in the way of the man so if a shot fired out, it would end up in his body not Makoto’s.

“We’re going to walk quickly.”

“Why?” Makoto asked, his head turning and Sousuke growled under his breath.

“Because we’re being followed.”


	5. Safe House

The metro station was busy. It was something Sousuke could use to his advantage as they made their way through the crowds of suits, the people scurrying to get home. He had a gentle but forceful hold of Makoto as they walked towards the trains that whistled passed at an impossible speed, using that to direct him where to go.

He kept his eyes out for the man in glasses, sure he would be somewhere in the station but instead of focusing on being followed, Sousuke focused on making sure they got away and were hidden.

They got onto a packed train, Sousuke pressing his body flush to Makoto’s as Makoto gripped onto a metal pole. The carriage was full of workers, of newspapers and tablets and cell phones and Sousuke took in all the faces, ignoring the fact he was pressed up to Makoto so very tightly.

Maybe it was too close. Probably was and Sousuke wondered how he would act if this was one of his average clients. If this was some actor or some model or _someone_ else but because he was Makoto, it seemed Sousuke was losing his head, keeping his body closer than necessary.

The training for being a bodyguard always had one important thread – that the client’s life was the priority and therefore Sousuke’s job was always to keep his body in the way. He tried to believe that was his reasoning, that was why he was he had his hips almost in line with Makoto’s, his chest, but he wasn’t so sure. Damn it.

The train halted at a station and Sousuke grabbed for Makoto again, dragging them out into the bright lights of a different station. They waited for another train, Sousuke hoping that a few changes and a few different connections would cause enough confusion for them to not be followed. And the busyness of commuters aided them in that.

After a few changes, Sousuke keeping his hand on Makoto at all times, he finally felt safe enough to travel to the warehouse and they boarded a train heading in that direction, this time the carriage less busy and they took seats alongside each other, Makoto’s arm pressed against Sousuke’s. It was now much later and Sousuke suddenly heard a growling sound low and he turned to see Makoto give an apologetic smile.

“I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

“Neither have I.”

There had been no time for food, no thoughts of it and Sousuke realised he felt the same gnawing hunger in his belly. It was just a shame they’d not be getting any decent food. As he knew what the warehouse would have. Yes, it would have food… but the food would be barely worth eating. He sighed at the thought.

“They’ll be food… soon.”

He didn’t dare say anything more, his eyes still cautious, still narrowed, still looking at every passenger that left and entered the carriage until they got to their own stop, Sousuke no longer holding Makoto at all times, just walking closely alongside him, keeping his own pace at the one Makoto set.

It had got dark now and they exited into the cooler night air. Sousuke looked over as they walked, seeing Makoto take in their location as the warehouse was near the docks and near the docks was perhaps not the most friendly place to be after dark. During the day, of course, there was work and deliveries and large cargo ships but now there were bars with neon and men stood outside smoking, and Makoto moved imperceptibly closer to Sousuke. And Sousuke tried not to take advantage of that almost involuntary movement, the sudden desire to wrap his arm around Makoto’s waist, draw him close, a gesture that was far too unprofessional for someone such as Sousuke.

At least the warehouse was relatively easy to find, Sousuke breaking some glass of a low level window, looking around before readying himself to pull his body into the building.

“I will check the place. Don’t move from this spot unless something bad happens. I’ll secure the area.”

Makoto nodded but seemed a little wary of Sousuke’s plan but Sousuke had to check the warehouse hadn’t been compromised, had to check it was a safe house and not a trap so he pulled himself up, feeling a shard of glass snag on his hoodie as he did. The warehouse was completely in darkness and smelt unpleasantly of old fish and the ocean and Sousuke walked, slowly, carefully, his footsteps not making much noise as the sound was deadened by dust. He wished he had a torch or something to find a light but instead he slowly walked across the room, finding a doorway that led to another room, and feeling around the wall beside, finally finding a switch for a light.

He expected the room to be illuminated in brightness but instead of brightness a single bulb was poised on a thin wire and Sousuke had hoped this warehouse would be modern, comfortable, somewhere to relax for the night but instead, the floor was covered with dust, boxes surrounded the walls and it smelt of stale fish. Tonight was going to be unpleasant. He wondered how to break that to Makoto. He saw the box that Rin had described, a sign of a shark on the outside and he walked towards it, noting a crow bar located and opening it without any issues.

Inside it was the sleeping bags, the energy bars, the bottles of water, the torches and the med kit. It wasn’t a Hilton, Sousuke thought, but it would do. He grabbed for a torch and turned off the light not wanting to attract too much attention and went back to collect Makoto, relief flooding him when he was still there, his arms folded across his chest and eyes glancing everywhere in agitation.

“It’s safe,” Sousuke said and he offered Makoto a hand to climb in. Which Makoto refused, climbing in, his jacket snagging on the broken glass just like Sousuke’s had.

Once inside, Makoto looked around even more unsure. “There’s no light?”

“We need to keep it off,” Sousuke said, “less obvious.”

Makoto followed closely behind Sousuke and he almost wanted to laugh. “You don’t like the dark, huh?”

It seemed after all the events of today, it seemed the most ridiculous thing – Makoto was a grown man who was being hunted by men who wanted to kidnap him and probably torture him and the night in a darkened safe house caused him anxiety. Sousuke tried not to be amused but Makoto didn’t give him chance to muse this little bit of information when he felt a hand at his wrist, pulling him to face an angry green eyed stare.

“Don’t you _dare!_ I have followed you and done everything you asked me to do. My life has been turned upside down so don’t mock _me_ ,” Makoto said, his voice suddenly laced with anger and Sousuke didn’t know how to respond to that as he was close, pressing close, so that their faces were mere inches apart.

Sousuke wasn’t used to someone being as tall as him, as physically powerful, confronting him, calling him out. Rin called him out but Rin wasn’t as physical as Makoto was and Sousuke didn’t know what to do. But he probably picked the worst thing when he had an angry guy with incredible muscles shouting in his face.

And that was kissing him.


	6. Rest and Regroup

Of all the damn stupid things Sousuke had ever done… he could almost hear Rin laughing at him in his head, snickering under his breath and offering some sarcastic comment about keeping it in his pants. He could hear it running though his mind even as he pressed his lips to the guy in front of him who moments before had been pissed and now seemed a lot more shocked than anything else. It wasn’t Sousuke’s usual behaviour, he was a professional, damn it, had worked hard to be paid the large sums that he was and right now he was doing the least professional thing he could possibly do.

But Makoto had been irresistible before with those kind green eyes, those small looks, that incredible body but when he’d been fired up, those eyed narrowed in anger, the soft voice raised… well, it did things to Sousuke’s libido that he wouldn’t dare admit.

Even though he admitted it. As he had his lips pressed against Makoto’s gently, feeling the exhale of air from Makoto’s mouth and if he was a stupid ass like his colleague and friend, Rin, he would’ve pressed the moment and done more. He would’ve pushed his hips forward, thrust his tongue into Makoto’s pliant mouth, put his hands around his firm waist, grinding then together in a delicious way that would send sparks up his spine and make his cock hard in his suit pants.

But instead, he backed off, knowing he’d been an idiot and shouldn’t have done what he’d just done. He just hoped he didn’t get a punch – a punch he probably deserved – but Makoto didn’t look angry, only looked perplexed, a hand going to scratch at the back of his head and then run through his brown hair.

“Ugh…” Makoto said, his voice no longer filled with anger.

“Sorry. It won’t happen again.”

Sousuke knew Makoto was going to say something else, not sure what it would be but he didn’t give him chance as he decided the best response to the whole stupid moment of madness was to forget about it and Sousuke was going to forget about it by doing his job. Which was keeping Makoto safe and as comfortable as he could. So he marched over to the crate and began removing the sleeping bags, rolling them out on the floor and setting up a space for them to sleep, following that by getting out the energy bars and water, offering one of Makoto who still was looking at him with a curiosity. If Sousuke was easily embarrassed his face would burn due to that look but thankfully he wasn’t. He was just kicking himself internally for the kiss that he could still feel against his lips, brief and tentative as it was.

Makoto didn’t seem mortified by the experience which Sousuke thought of as a plus as least he’d not been disgusted by the idea of kissing a guy. Plus it also meant that he perhaps didn’t hate him entirely. And considering the level of trust Makoto had to place in Sousuke that was important.

But it still made it awkward when Sousuke brushed Makoto’s hand when he passed over the energy bar.

“It’s not good food… but it’s something,” Sousuke said, shrugging his shoulders and Makoto nodded.

“We have no choice, I guess?”

He managed a small snort under his breath that was to show amusement as he took a seat on the floor on one of the rolled out sleeping bags and ripped open the packet from the energy bar and taking a big bite, tasting the flavour that was meant to be chocolate on his tongue. It was artificial and barely tasted of anything, like eating dirt and Sousuke glugged water to remove the taste.

Makoto took a moment before he joined Sousuke on the floor, crossing his long legs and opening his own energy bar. He took a hesitant bite after seeing Sousuke’s reaction to it but then took a bigger one after.

“They’re not too bad,” he said and Sousuke only raised an eyebrow.

“Say that when that’s all you eat for a few days.”

They ate then in companionable silence and Sousuke tried not to look over at Makoto, avoiding those green eyes in the dim torch light. He knew he should say something – apologise properly but Sousuke had never been entirely good at telling people things or being honest about his feelings so instead, silence seemed the best option.

After the food, Sousuke left Makoto alone and walked around the warehouse, checking it all and then checking in with Rin, knowing he would want to know their progress and Sousuke needed to inform him of the guy with the glasses.

“How’s the guy?” Rin enquired and Sousuke answered abruptly.

“Fine.”

He could tell Rin would want to say more but Sousuke didn’t allow him opportunity to tease him or anything else as he cut off the call and went back to find Makoto.

When he arrived back from his checks, Makoto had got into one of the sleeping bags and Sousuke couldn’t figure if he was asleep or just pretending, but whatever, it made it easier for him. Following his lead, Sousuke stripped to his boxer briefs, glancing over at Makoto’s pile of clothing guessing he was in a similar state of undress and then grabbed the bag, moving it so his body would be in the way of Makoto’s in case of any attack.

He knew he wouldn’t sleep, Sousuke was too focused, too on a high and he needed to focus on protecting Makoto but at least if he was lying down, resting, he could regain some energy, get some strength back for the next day.

He was lying in the bag, his arms poised behind his head when Sousuke heard the shuffling and he sat up a little to see Makoto moving, unzipping the bag, and in the darkness, Sousuke’s eyes narrowed, watching his body in the dim light.

He thought he’d be just grabbing a water, getting something to eat but instead he heard Makoto’s voice quiet in the room.

“Are you awake?”

Sousuke answered. “Yeah.”

Makoto didn’t speak after that and Sousuke felt the air leave his lungs when suddenly Makoto crawled over, Sousuke straddled by the body he had checked out in the hotel room. He swallowed as he looked up and he was about to say something when Makoto leant down, his lips poised just above Sousuke’s.

“Make me forget all this.”

He had no words for that. Sousuke only grabbed for Makoto’s hair and kissed him hard. Like he’d wanted to do earlier.  


	7. Forgetting

The kiss was not like it was earlier. At all. It wasn’t a brief brush, a press of lips, instead, Makoto had his tongue in Sousuke’s mouth and despite the fact Sousuke had thought he was in control, the guy on top of him was definitely taking some initiative. And he had no problem with that.

The sleeping bag was annoyingly in the way so that while Sousuke could touch Makoto’s naked skin, trace his back, run his hands down his sides, and tease at the elastic at his tight boxer briefs, he was restricted by the covers, the layers meaning while he could feel the press of Makoto’s firm body against his, there was padding in the way. That he wanted rid of.

Gasping and pulling back, Sousuke dragged his lips reluctantly from Makoto’s and he could see in the dim lighting of the warehouse the confusion in deep green eyes.

“Problem?” Makoto asked, his voice soft but ragged, his breathing slightly erratic.

Fumbling, his fingers suddenly not working properly – damn it – Sousuke finally opened the zipper of the sleeping bag and pulled it down.

“No… just want to feel you.”

Once the fabric was out of the way, Makoto shifting to allow it, their bodies then were touching and Sousuke let out a breath as that put their groins in direct contact through the cotton of their underwear. Makoto ground his hips experimentally and Sousuke groaned, his head going back as his cock had been hardening from the kiss but as soon as Makoto moved… he reached up, running his fingers over defined abs, up to nipples, flicking one and watching the reaction in green eyes, smiling when he saw the hitch of breath. Sensitive. It was worth knowing. His hand wandered to Makoto’s jaw and encouraged him back down for another kiss.

Their lips were hurried, open mouthed, sloppy and Sousuke felt like a teenager, horny and needy and fuck if he knew why… but he didn’t care right now as he let his hands roam, delving then to cup at Makoto’s ass, squeezing and groping, making Makoto buck his hips forward, their clothes cocks rubbing together. Sousuke knew what he wanted to do – his mind had already provided that dirty fantasy when he’d seen Makoto half naked in the hotel room.

He wanted Makoto on his back, his green eyes closed in pleasure, his breathing hitched, his legs maybe over his shoulders as Sousuke pounded him into the sheets of some hotel room. Or perhaps, Makoto on his knees, Sousuke’s cock poised between his lips, going down on him with enthusiasm that made Sousuke tremble. Or Makoto above him, riding him, those firm muscles moving and bringing them both close to orgasm as Sousuke was buried deep inside. All those scenarios flickered in Sousuke’s brain – brief snapshot images – but none of them were happening. Due to lack of lube, due to the fact his fantasy version of Makoto had been more… submissive but hell, he could deal with that. As Makoto was firm, solid, hot, his skin soft and muscles flexing and he ground his body just right, their cocks aligning perfectly, their underwear sticky at the front from pre-cum.

Sousuke hands went impatiently to the waistband of boxer briefs and he broke away from the kiss briefly. “Off.”

Makoto made a noise but complied and Sousuke wished for better lighting next time they did this – if there was a next time as he wanted to see light catch each dip and curve of muscles, how good he looked naked… but Sousuke wasn’t going to think of next time. He was just going to appreciate this moment as he shimmied out of his own boxer briefs, blissfully naked against Makoto.

The first touch of their unclothed cocks sent ripples through Sousuke and he lowered his hand to touch Makoto, feeling his size and shape in his hand. He was… _impressive_ and Sousuke smirked. That was a rare thing for him – a guy who matched him physically in every way. He stroked, teasing over the head, finding the slickness of pre-cum from the slit and he then brought his fingers to his mouth, tasting.

The act seemed to turn on Makoto as suddenly Sousuke had lips pressing hard onto his, an insistent mouth and Makoto’s hips were thrusting against Sousuke’s, their cocks trapped between their bodies, rubbing together. Sousuke let his hands go back to where their cocks were, taking a loose hold of both of them, and he added extra stimulation, their breaths becoming pants.

Sousuke wasn’t sure if it was the adrenalin or the fact Makoto was the sexiest guy he’d seen for so damn long but his orgasm was close, far too close, embarrassingly so and when Makoto’s mouth moved from his lips to nip and tease at his throat, well, Sousuke was nearly lost. Nearly but not quite.

He pushed on Makoto’s shoulders, puzzling him and then used his legs and hips to flip them over. The move was quick, powerful strong and their cocks ground against other as Sousuke rolled them.

Makoto didn’t seem to care that the move had ended up with him on the cool warehouse floor as Sousuke kissed then as his neck, his hand at his cock, jerking him off, and he then wandered to nipples, flicking them with his tongue, listening to delicious moans. He felt a hand in his hair, pushing him and Sousuke slowly complied, moving down incredible toned abs, lapping at naval until he got to Makoto’s cock, hard and straining and without giving warning, he took him deep into his mouth.

The hand in his hair tightened and Sousuke bobbed down, using his cheek, his tongue, his lips, until he came back to the head, teasing and licking, looking up for a moment before he bobbed down again, moaning around the cock in his mouth in pleasure. He jerked his own as he knelt on the cold floor, in time with each bob of head and he felt Makoto tense, jerk, thrust his hips up, Sousuke waiting for climax… wanting to taste Makoto.

A grunt was all the noise Makoto made and Sousuke felt a forceful push on his head as he came, his hips arching up and Makoto’s cock filling Sousuke’s mouth, the salty taste on his tongue.

He took a moment, sucking to get everything before he let his lips drift from Makoto, a trail of saliva on his chin and Makoto didn’t waste a moment, moving to bury his head in Sousuke’s lap, his mouth wrapping around Sousuke’s cock. It didn’t take much stimulation for him – the warm wet heat of Makoto’s mouth, the way he let him thrust his hips lightly, the way his cock slid between perfect lips and the way he let him touch his skin, his hair and nipples.

Sousuke came with a harsh moan and he felt Makoto swallow, suck, lick at the head as he released him as though he wanted every drop and Sousuke felt dried up, spent, exhausted but also euphoric. Fuck and _that_ was just mutual blowjobs… he couldn’t imagine what anything else felt like.

Sitting up, both of them naked on the cold warehouse floor, Sousuke shrugged his shoulders, ran a hand to his hair and looked away.

“That make you forget?”

Sousuke felt a hand on his thigh, Makoto’s touch and he met his eyes in the darkness.

“Yeah… thanks.”

“We should sleep now… long day tomorrow.”

The hand was gone and Sousuke suddenly wondered if he’d been insensitive – whether he should’ve said something about how good that was, how he felt when he was pressed up against Makoto’s body, how he’d loved the way Makoto sounded when he came… but instead he focused back on work. Like he should. But maybe that had hurt him.

He watched Makoto grab for his boxers, putting them on again and this time he grabbed for his shirt again, putting that on too.

Yeah, Sousuke guessed, he had been an insensitive jerk but not knowing how to fix it, he only retrieved his own underwear, got back into his sleeping bag and tried to get a few hours’ sleep.

As after that, he needed it.


	8. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just gonna say thanks for all your reviews - I'm kinda busy but managed to knock this out in my lunch hour at work so here you go! I'll respond to reviews individually when I get time but thank you so much for all your comments!

When Sousuke woke up, he felt groggy, light headed and hot. He also realised it was light in the warehouse and that the sun was shining in. Which seemed to make the smell of stale fish even stronger than it had the night before. Shaking his head slightly to wake himself up, he pushed up on his elbows and looked around the room noticing more in the morning light. The tall boxes, the small windows, the dust...

And that Makoto wasn't there. Fuck. He'd only meant to sleep for a few hours, exhausted from... Whatever last night was. And here it was - morning and Makoto was gone. Sousuke went from groggy to alert swiftly, unzipping his sleeping bag and rolling out of it with all the skill of his years of training in only his underwear.

Sousuke got to his feet, his eyes scanning the floor for a weapon and seeing some piping, he bent down to grab it as he went in search for Makoto, his heart thudding, his mouth dry... He'd not lost a job since her - since the gorgeous swimsuit model with the stalker and it still haunted him. The sound of the gun shot, the bullet, the blood and he had made a vow never to lose another person ever. But damn, it seemed as like he had already lost Makoto. While he slept. While Sousuke slept because he’d been an idiot and unprofessional. Damn.

His eyes roved and he took in the floor, the places where dirt and dust were disturbed and he noted there was probably only their own footprints from the previous nights and Makoto's from leaving the room.

It was a small mercy. That Makoto's faith in Sousuke had been lost and he'd decided to just go it alone. He'd not been kidnapped by masked men as Sousuke slept inches away.

He followed the path, the pipe loose in his grip just in case and he walked towards the window they'd entered through, briefly looking out to see the sun streaming onto the wet sidewalk. He then turned and noted a door he'd missed in the adrenalin of last night, walking towards it, his pipe raised just in case.

For a second he decided what to do and then figured that he should check the place quickly in case Makoto was in there. So he slammed into the door, pushing through it with his shoulder and Sousuke almost fell into a bathroom, a dirty bathroom but one where water was running. He still held his weapon when Makoto turned, his hair wet and pushed back, in the process of washing his face and cleaning up from last night.

"You going to hit me?" Makoto asked, a little sharply and Sousuke didn't respond for a second, unsure what he was referring to.

Then he remembered. The pipe.

"No. I worried when you were gone."

"Part of your job, huh?"

Sousuke shrugged, the gesture making him realise quite how sharply he had banged his shoulder against the door and he reached up to soothe it, rubbing at it.

"Look," Sousuke started and he saw Makoto fold his arms across his chest in some form of self-defence, obscuring his muscled pectorals a little from where they were exposed by his open white shirt. "I have a job -"

"I get it," he replied interrupting any form of apology Sousuke was going to attempt.

Instead of getting into some ridiculous fight, Sousuke walked towards the sinks, following suit and washing his hair and face, his body, steadfastly ignoring Makoto next to him. Ignoring the dip of his muscles in the light of the bathroom, the determined and focused look in his eyes that suggested there was more to him than met the eye. But Sousuke was going to ignore all that. He was certainly going to forget last night - the way Makoto moaned and panted, the way he had tasted, their hot passionate kissing.

Instead he focused solely on looking at his own reflection, seeing the tiredness in his eyes, the way stubble was forming on his chin and he thought about how he would sleep for a month when this was over. Spend nights at clubs or drinking expensive bottles of scotch in his apartment and Makoto would just be another job and he'd be paid well and that would be it. But then Sousuke saw his reflection in the mirror and something in his stomach dropped as it wasn't just a job. Maybe not even from the first stupid ass meeting at Makoto's work

Sighing, Sousuke turned and leaned against the sinks, folded his arms over his bare chest. It hardly was the time for confessions or whatever when he was mostly naked and in the middle of a job but Sousuke wanted to regain at least some of Makoto's trust.

"My job is keeping you safe," he said, his eyes on the floor. "And in another world...when this is over we can talk but right now I need to protect you."

He finally looked up when he finished, his eyes meeting Makoto's who nodded. "I get it."

He said it before - but this time it wasn't as harsh and Sousuke guessed he wasn't forgiven but at least they were back on friendly terms. It would've been difficult protecting him if Makoto refused to follow his lead. His experience of spoilt young rich boys sneaking out to go to clubs had shown that sometimes if someone didn't want his protection, it was almost impossible to do his job.

 "I promise this is over soon. My employers will be neutralising the threat while I keep you safe."

 "I'm going to get dressed," Makoto said, changing the subject entirely and he walked out of the bathroom leaving Sousuke to pick up his pipe and follow, thinking through their next moves.

Another safe house, more clothes and some time to discover how much Makoto actually knew about the files.

The optimist in him hoped for a bed and sex but Sousuke figured that was unlikely. As Makoto was probably forever going to see him as an insensitive selfish jerk. And he supposed he deserved that summary as really, he had been.


	9. Bullet Train

The bullet train sped through the countryside, their journey taking them away from the city to somewhere safe, or at least safer where they would ride out the rest of the whole ordeal. No more moving, no more running and hiding, just a house in some town out of the way where they could hide and Sousuke could do his job. Keeping Makoto safe. And somewhere where they would have the space to allow each other sometime alone and no longer confined together. It would perhaps make things easier.

Sousuke took the aisle seat and Makoto sat at the window. They'd bought another new set of clothes and the large grey hoodie that Makoto wore had its hood pulled over his head as he lay his head against the glass, his eyes alternating between staring out at the country that flashed past and then being closed as though deep in thought. Sousuke kept his eyes on the people moving between carriages and Makoto. He guessed all their moves around, all their changes in location would've puzzled their pursuers, the man in glasses but Sousuke never let himself get comfortable.

As comfortable meant complacency and complacency meant death. For himself or the person he was protecting. He heard Makoto sigh and he glanced back towards him, seeing him shift in his seat and relax, trying to find room for his long limbs in the confines of the seats. Sousuke knew that problem all too well. Being too big for the seats on public transport.

"Comfortable?" he asked after Makoto stopped his wriggling and shifting.

Makoto only cocked his head and made a face that suggested "no." Sousuke chuckled under his breath.

"Me neither."

It wasn't exactly the most exciting conversation but they were talking and that was an improvement. Sousuke wanted sleep, wanted to be no longer on edge but he was as in the dark as Makoto was until Rin gave him an all clear. He folded his arms across his chest and then crossed and uncrossed his legs, blowing out a deep breath as he waited for their stop.

Sousuke had almost nodded off a few times and Makoto had at least once. One time he'd leaned the opposite way to the window and Sousuke had felt Makoto's head resting on his shoulder gently and he'd looked down to see his sleeping face. He'd wanted to tease at his hair, feel the soft skin on his cheek but Sousuke had resisted. And was glad when Makoto woke up, a little dazed and embarrassed, then moving as far away from Sousuke as possible.

The train stopped and Sousuke grabbed their limited luggage from the storage above. They'd bought more clothes, some toiletries and importantly, clean underwear. Sousuke was praying to a god of water or something for a shower and to feel clean again. And shave. He needed it.

Makoto offered to grab something but Sousuke declined as well as simple provisions, Sousuke had acquired a gun and a few knives if necessary. It was a brief meeting that Sousuke had arranged, a meeting where a bag was left on a certain bench and Sousuke walked past it and collected it. A pick up that Makoto had blinked during and probably missed. So Sousuke wanted to remain close to those weapons.

The instructions to the safe house were ingrained in Sousuke's head - one of his more important skills was his innate memory and ability to remember information so he didn't pause and gain his bearings, only walked at a pace that Makoto fell in line with, not missing a beat.

It was a smaller town, not the large expanse of the city and Sousuke led them towards their temporary home, nodding and saying hello politely at curious onlookers. Sousuke wished they'd arrived at night, not late afternoon as they seemed more conspicuous than he would like but they were so far away from the immediate danger he relaxed a small amount, seeing Makoto charmingly smile at people and even at one stage bend down to pet a cat.

The home was traditional with a small garden and Sousuke opened the doors with the key that he'd been informed was hidden underneath a particular potted plant, using it and then making Makoto stay in the entrance hall as he explored the rooms. It was pure luxury compared to the previous days - a bed, a stocked kitchen, a shower and even a television to provide some distraction. When he collected Makoto from the entrance after giving him the all clear, they gravitated towards the large open plan kitchen with the low table and the view over the gardens.

Sousuke walked towards the floor to ceiling glass doors and slid them open, listening to some chimes on the wind and he felt more relaxed than he had for days. Rin had told him this safe house was perhaps better than their previous fishing warehouse but Sousuke hadn't quite expected this. 

"There's food. I'll make dinner."

He turned to see Makoto having taken off the grey hoodie, wearing a loose fit t-shirt that showed a hint of skin, and he had already got out some noodles, some jars and even some vegetable. Rin had really done his magic.

"You cook?" Sousuke asked.

Makoto nodded. "I live alone," he answered as he retrieved a knife from the block. "You don't?"

"No... I eat out a lot. Then microwaves..." he said, shrugging slightly, embarrassed by his own incompetence as he watched Makoto slice a carrot with skill and finesse.

It was a domestic image and one that Sousuke found appealing. As Makoto looked good chopping, cooking and Sousuke wondered what he could make in his apartment with the gadgets he barely knew how to use.

"I'm going to shower," Sousuke said, "if there's any trouble... You know what to do."

Makoto nodded and Sousuke grabbed for the bag, contemplating leaving the gun with Makoto but instead, he took it with him as if necessary he could bolt out and kill anyone naked. He'd done it before.

The shower was as blissful as Sousuke imagined, the powerful spray caressing all his skin and he was tempted to stay in forever but his stomach growled making him aware that he was hungry - a pre-packed sandwich and a coffee not sustaining enough. He wrapped a towel around his waist and towel dried his hair, taking a moment before changing into clean boxer briefs and a t-shirt, not bothering with jeans. After all, Makoto had already had his mouth on his cock so Sousuke wasn't hiding anything.

He walked back to the room, the smell of food filling the air, noodles and broth and vegetables being laid out and Sousuke watched Makoto work for a moment before he made him aware he was there. As when Makoto didn't know Sousuke was watching, he was natural, beautiful even and he'd probably fucked up any chance of anything meaningful due to a needy and rushed sexual encounter.

 "Smells good," he said finally and Makoto looked up then, a small blush on his face.

 "It's nothing."

If Sousuke was that kinda guy he would've pressed the conversation, he would've asked more but instead, he gave a smile and helped Makoto take it to the table.


	10. Calm Before the Storm

Eating together had been different and so damn normal. They'd even made conversation, dull boring and average conversations. Movies and books and interests and when Makoto had revealed he'd seen a bottle of fancy vodka in one of the cupboards, Sousuke suggested he bring it out, both of them sharing it, shuddering through the taste of alcohol.

"What did you see? The file…?" Sousuke asked after the third shot and Makoto shrugged.

"I guess it was a link I was sent... A boss asked me to look at some strange activity in some of the financial files... Some merger files, accounts..."

Sousuke nodded. Makoto looked genuinely puzzled as to why these files had led to this - to being sat in a strange house, to being whisked away from his average life by Sousuke...

"Who sent you the link?" Sousuke asked, his brain suddenly less confused and some clarity returning to his alcohol dimmed brain.

"Ugh..." Makoto started, clearly wracking his brain, "think it was Nagisa…. Why?"

"I just..." Sousuke thought out loud, and then shook his head. As surely it wasn't the company Makoto actually worked for that wanted him dead?

Sighing, he got to his feet, it seeming to take a while due to the fact he'd been sat with his long legs folded underneath him and he walked to where he'd left his bag, finding his cell so he could call Rin. 

"I just need to make a call," he said and while Makoto had his head cocked adorably in confusion it was not something he wanted to mention straight away as how would Makoto feel if the people who were after him... Were perhaps those he worked for?

Stepping out, Sousuke dialled and waited for Rin to pick up. Rin never took long as he was a tech, attached to his computer, headphones in his ears and laptop in front of him at all times. When he picked up, Sousuke got straight to the point.

"Look at Iwatobi Corp. - I think it's internal. One of the bosses doing something they shouldn't and Makoto was asked to look into it."

Rin made a “humphf” noise due to being bossed around but then answered with a lazy "yeah".

"How's the safe house?"

"An improvement."

There was a laugh on the other side of the phone. "Enjoy. You'll be done soon."

Sousuke turned and looked back to see Makoto moving everything to the kitchen, and he sighed. As in this place, he was happy to stay longer. There was a peace here and a peace with Makoto that Sousuke couldn’t quite place. And for some reason the idea of being done soon was not as appealing as it usually was.

"Look into it for me?" Sousuke prompted.

"Already doing it."

He disconnected the call and paused for a moment, listening to the small water fountain, the chimes, feeling wind rustle in his hair and he turned when he heard Makoto join him, stepping out onto the cold concrete. He handed him another drink which Sousuke took with a low "thanks".

"We should have a few days here and then back to your old life." Sousuke felt sad as he said it and he wasn't sure why. He lived a solitary bachelor lifestyle - he travelled when he wanted, worked when he wanted, dated and slept with people when he wanted and he had a good life. Everything he wanted but still...

"Back to yours, too," Makoto commented and Sousuke looked over, seeing the way Makoto was thoughtful.

"Yeah."

It wasn't a happy thought and Sousuke banished it with a shot of alcohol.

"I'm -" Sousuke started - it was going to be an apology or something but it didn't come as Makoto touched his shoulder and Sousuke let out a small gasp at the feel of the pressure on his skin.

"I guess this could be our last few nights together."

Sousuke nodded. "If... They figure it out," he said, stuttering on his words, flustered when Makoto levelled a searching glance at him, green eyes narrowed.

If Rin's confidence wasn't wasted on nothing - if he really was as good as he always said. Which he was. Sousuke didn't doubt that. He may be a cocky bastard but Sousuke had complete faith and confidence in him and he was sure now he had a lead, Rin would get to the bottom of the whole situation.

"Yeah - I guess a few more nights... Here."

Sousuke looked away from Makoto again and the hand left his shoulder. He finished the drink and made his move to go back inside, his stomach coiling in some emotions he wanted to forget and not think about. He should go to sleep, both of them should and Sousuke was going to suggest a plan for who would sleep when, where they would sleep when he felt another touch, Makoto’s hands on him again.

He was surprised when the hand that had held his shoulder was wrapped around his wrist and with an insistent drag, Sousuke was in front of Makoto, face to face, chest to chest, groin to groin.

"I didn't mean to be an asshole after..."  Sousuke started but he didn’t say anything more.

He let the words hang in the air - his apology and Makoto must've accepted it. With a kiss. A firm press of lips. The bumping of groins and Sousuke let his glass drop to the floor and smash, uncaring as he wrapped an arm around Makoto's firm body, pulling him closer and kissing him even deeper.

If this was their last few hours together, Sousuke didn’t want to waste them and it seemed neither did Makoto as he felt a hand in his hair, heard the smash of another glass and their tongues meeting in a hurried open mouthed way.

Sousuke pushed at Makoto’s shoulders, pushing him back and looking at the heavy lidded green eyes, at the wet lips and he ran a thumb along Makoto’s bottom lip, feeling a tongue peek out and lick at the digit.

“Let’s go to bed.”

Avoiding the glass shards on the floor, holding loosely onto each other’s hands, they went back inside the house, closing the doors behind them and made their way to the bedroom, kissing again once they were inside it, grinding their bodies together and removing clothes, until they fell together onto sheets, their bodies entwined.


	11. Intoxicating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get time to respond to all the reviews prior to posting this chapter but yes... what people have been waiting for and expected! Thanks for all the comments - there's not too much longer of this fic and I hope to get it complete soon-ish.

Sousuke wasn’t inexperienced. Nope. He certainly wasn’t and he had been fucking around with some guy casually recently so it wasn’t like it had been a while but still it all felt so damn intense with Makoto. He wasn’t sure why but when they were both finally naked, cocks aligning, bodies close and mouths meeting, he felt something he’d not felt before. Had he _fallen_ for the guy?

He almost hated himself for the thought… thinking of how it gave Rin an even greater thing to mock him for than usual but then Sousuke could forget about his dumbass idiot of a friend when a hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking it firmly in a loose fist.

Their lips parted and Makoto kissed at Sousuke’s jaw, his neck, down to his collarbone and then dropped to his knees to kiss at his abdominal muscles and Sousuke felt his body jerk at the attention. Makoto’s lips wrapped briefly around his cock but Sousuke gripped for Makoto’s hair, dragging him back to his feet for another searing kiss. He didn’t want _that._ Hell, they’d done that. He wanted something more intimate. As they kissed, he used his hips and body to push Makoto towards the bed, him falling back onto the sheets as they’d seemed to lose all sense of space and time and whatever as they kissed each other, each press of lips so incredibly intoxicating. It tasted of vodka, and of the food they ate and it was perfect as Sousuke fell on top of Makoto, their limbs becoming tangled and both of them uncaring.

Sousuke pushed himself up to look down at Makoto and he smiled, his open smile, not the one he used at work to charm his clients, not the smile that was fake and false, a genuine look.

“I need to… get something… if you-”

A hand grabbed at Sousuke’s hair and Makoto pulled him for another kiss, nipping and nibbling at Sousuke’s lower lip.

“We’re both naked. Do you need to ask?”

In another situation, it would’ve been funny but instead, Sousuke hopped off the bed and went in search of the bag. Oh he knew he’d been optimistic, knew he shouldn’t have believed he was going to get lucky but somehow when he’d bought shaving foam and all the other necessities, he’d bought lube and condoms and stashed it in the inner pocket of the bag. Retrieving it from downstairs, he also decided on bringing the gun just in case, and he dropped the bag with the gun and walked over with the required items.

Makoto was now laid in the middle of the bed and the fading light caught every inch of his perfect skin and Sousuke felt the urge to worship every inch of that flesh – kiss and lick and nip at every muscle, every dip, make Makoto’s writhe and whine and _want_ him. But there was and yet there wasn’t time for that. He felt needy, his cock demanding, and Sousuke walked across the room and placed the supplies on the side table before he climbed back to straddle Makoto, sliding his hands down his perfect chest and abs, down to his cock that he pumped a few times.

“You…”

It was like he was asking permission and Makoto gave him a “look”, a look that suggested he didn’t need to ask anything but Sousuke knew he’d broken every taboo, done everything he _shouldn’t_ have done with Makoto as he was his job but he couldn’t stop himself. He just needed to make sure Makoto wanted him as he grabbed for lube, slicking fingers to slide inside, kissing Makoto with a soft brush as he reached to tease at first. He ran his finger around the edge of Makoto’s hole before he pressed in, hearing a moan at the intrusion and Sousuke almost pulled back but Makoto only shot out a hand to stop him from doing anything. It was clear he wanted him to continue and Sousuke complied – kissing at his abs, his thighs, licking at his cock as he added more fingers, scissoring and stretching, feeling Makoto push back and throw his head back when Sousuke curled his fingers just right.

When Makoto felt ready, Sousuke grabbed for the condom but Makoto was there first, and he surprised Sousuke by kissing him forcefully and forcing him onto his back. Sousuke looked up, his blue eyes hooded and he watched as Makoto ripped open the condom packet, sliding the latex onto Sousuke’s cock before he moved his body, reaching for Sousuke’s dick before he lowered himself onto it.

He was barely able to watch as Makoto sunk his body onto him, Sousuke seeing his cock being engulfed by Makoto. But he did, using his hands to grip onto Makoto’s hips, feeling the sweat on his skin, the tremble in his muscles until they were joined. Sousuke looked up at Makoto with some kind of reverence as fuck… he didn’t dream he’d be here. Not after being a grade A asshole.

“You are…” Sousuke began but Makoto flexed his hips ever so slightly and all coherent thought left Sousuke’s brain. It was nothing but sparks of pure pleasure that circulated through his body, his mind and he took a deep ragged breath to calm his racing heart but it was futile.

As then Makoto started moving. He bunched up his thighs, put his hands onto Sousuke’s chest and moved up and then back down, the first feel of his cock sliding in and out of Makoto’s tightness making him moan and clutch at Makoto’s skin harder, hard enough to make bruises but Sousuke didn’t care and neither did Makoto. As he repeated the move, the same swift pace, the same position and Sousuke moaned again, unable to supress the sounds. Makoto repeated it again and again, the bed beginning to rock and Sousuke found some pace, some rhythm, thrusting his hips up to Makoto’s downward thrusts, their bodies meeting, Sousuke’s cock driving deeper into Makoto.

They moved naturally against each other as though they’d done this a million times before and Sousuke had had so many bad one night stands, so many bad sexual experiences that the way _this_ was, all hot and sweaty and incredible, was making his fingers clutch at Makoto’s skin, his eyes close and his grunt and pants and moans fall loudly from his mouth.

Feeling climax draw close, his stomach tensing, his thighs twitching, he opened his eyes and looked at Makoto, at his closed eyes, at the way he bit his bottom lip, at the way his skin shone with sweat and he reached for his cock, stroking him, feeling the pre-cum at the slit and Sousuke pumped firmly as he felt Makoto shake, their thrusts suddenly losing that perfect timing at they both raced towards orgasm.

Sousuke came first, bucking up and slamming his cock as far as he could go as he came, his body shuddering and shivering from the intensity. He stopped his strokes for a moment but then resumed them, thrusting his hips up a few more times and pumping at Makoto until a low grunt came from his throat and he slumped forward, the stickiness on Sousuke’s stomach and chest.

Makoto stayed where he was and Sousuke did not want him to move. As in that instant he was happy, content and he was pretty fucking sure he had fallen for Makoto. But they would have to move. The whole thing would be over soon and Sousuke would be back to his old life.

But right now, Sousuke ran his hand up Makoto’s back, tracing circles around his muscles and Makoto made a low content noise in his throat before leaning down for a kiss. A kiss that was as much a goodbye as a thank you.


	12. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many comments - thanks all! Update as I'm sick and off work (ugh) and so got time. Ignore any typos - will probably read this back and edit at a later date.

They’d slept a little after the first time, cleaned up and then it had been hard to resist another round, so when Sousuke opened his eyes he felt a pleasant exhaustion in his body. As they’d switched the second time and Sousuke had had Makoto inside him, his body covering his and his mouth attached to his throat as he fucked him slowly into the sheets. It was a memory that made his cock twitch despite the activities of last night and Sousuke was about to reach over and initiate something when he discovered that he was alone in the bed.

Fuck. Again? He panicked for a second – the same panic as in the safe house but this time twofold as he fucking felt something for the guy even if he was denying it as best as he could to himself. But then he heard the sound of coffee mugs, of dishes and the smell of toast and he figured it out. He blamed his sex fogged brain as he lay back down on the soft pillows, determined to stay a few moments in the bed that still smelt of sex and Makoto.

And he didn’t need to worry where Makoto was as he arrived in the doorway, carrying some food on a tray and Sousuke sat up, his eyes scanning Makoto's body, dressed in only boxers and a loose t-shirt.

“Morning,” Makoto said, stepping into the room with the tray and placing it on the bed before climbing in with Sousuke.

Makoto moved close, leaning against Sousuke and the moment felt so damn normal that Sousuke almost forgot the situation they were in. That this wasn’t some secluded vacation in a pretty home away from the city. That it wasn’t the time for them just to stay in bed and fuck and lie around together. But despite the knowledge of his role, his job, Sousuke wanted to forget that for a minute so he picked up a piece of fruit and began to eat, brushing one of his hands over Makoto’s.

“Thanks.”

Makoto only shrugged. “I just cut up some fruit and made toast.”

“Yeah… well I don’t think anyone’s ever done that for me before.”

Sousuke sensed Makoto looking at him with something close to sympathy but Sousuke wasn’t looking for sympathy as it was his own fault that he’d never done the relationship thing. He’d shied away from it, buried himself in his work and his job and become used to not having someone around. Apart from Rin occasionally when he let himself out of his room full of computers and screens. So he used food as a method for not discussing anything else about his personal life, hoping that Makoto took the signal and knew not to press.

For a little while, he could pretend this was a regular Sunday morning, that they’d have breakfast in bed and the cat would maybe join them or something but once it was finished and Makoto went to clear it away, Sousuke walked to grab his clothes and to check his cell, intending to call Rin and get an update.

But when he looked at his cell, there was no signal. No network. No bars and Sousuke knew they were in the middle of nowhere but last night he had… and that’s when he heard the crash.

“Fuck,” he growled under his breath as he scrambled for where the gun had ended up the previous night.

Sousuke ran to the kitchen, taking the stairs a few at a time, hurtling through their temporary paradise as he scared to see what he would find. He stopped briefly in the doorway to assess the situation, the gun poised in his grip.

He met Makoto’s eye, seeing the blood on his face but he also took in the guy on the floor near his feet and Sousuke nodded. As the man, dressed in black, was groaning on the floor and complaining about his head. Sousuke had known Makoto worked out so was not entirely helpless but still, he was impressed, and he showed that it a small smirk. That was stopped when Sousuke suddenly felt someone from behind, a powerful shove that sent him to the floor.

Before he could react, Sousuke hit the ground but he rolled onto his back in a quick motion and kicked his legs around, making his assailant fall to the floor swiftly, a loud yelp of pain. He pounced then, the gun in his hand and he pointed it at the man’s head, grabbing for the collar of the man’s shirt and pulling him so that their faces were level.

“How many are there of you?” Sousuke demanded and the guy laughed in his face.

“Too many for you to protect _him_.”

Sousuke was tempted to shoot the guy but killing someone was the very last resort so instead he banged the guy’s head hard against the wooden floors, hoping that it would daze him enough so that he could get close to Makoto. He glanced up and saw another black clad man and his eyes darted to where Makoto had been stood moments before… and he now wasn’t.

“Makoto!” he shouted, his voice seeming to echo around the house as it was clear – he was no in the damn house and seconds had only past…

His eyes narrowed as he saw the door to the garden was open, the glass panel slid across and he got to his feet, not caring as he ran out about getting shoes or anything as all he needed to do was get to Makoto. He ignored the pain, the intense pain of stepping on the glass shards from the previous night – them not caring as they kissed and the memory was more sharp and painful than the glass as he saw Makoto was being held at gunpoint, manhandled by three or four men, fighting but losing against the threat and the violence.

“Makoto!”

Makoto turned his head and Sousuke held his gun futilely, pointing it but there was no chance with the amount of men holding him and even if he tried, Sousuke was outnumbered and outgunned. But he was still going to try – glass shards in his feet, a handgun against machine guns and men employed to kidnap and kill. Sousuke didn’t care as he was not losing Makoto. Not when he could admit, if only to himself, he’d fallen for the guy.

He made a noise in his throat akin to a roar but he felt a sudden sear of pain in his shoulder, turning then to see a man clad in all black, tall and wearing red rimmed glasses.

There was a moment of pure shock, pain and Sousuke gingerly reached his fingers to where the pain seemed to blossom from, feeling the wetness and heat and it confused him as he brought his hand to look at it. Red and bright and sticky. He met the eyes of the man in front of him, seeing a satisfied look on his face and Sousuke felt his knees weaken, his body feeling leaden.

"Makoto..." he whispered as he started to fall and a few moments later, Sousuke was losing consciousness.


	13. Worth the Risk

The first thing Sousuke realised when he regained consciousness was that he was in pain. And that someone or _something_ was prodding around in his shoulder, an awful feeling of something being inside his damn skin. He was on his front, he figured that much out, and his face was buried in a pillow that smelt of sex and sweat. And Makoto.

Then he remembered…

“Makoto…” he whispered and tried to move, tried to push himself up but he felt an insistent hand on the small of his back forcing him back towards the bed.

“Stay where you are, idiot.” He turned his head to see a familiar face, Rin with his eyes furrowed in concentration. “Unless you want to bleed more…”

“But-”

He made another motion to get up and Rin made a noise low in his throat. “Calm down and let me get this damn bullet outta you. Then we talk plan, okay?”

It wasn’t much of a relief but Sousuke nodded his head and then let his cheek rest against the soft pillow as Rin made a “tsk” noise, returning to poking around in his shoulder. Yeah, it _hurt,_ Sousuke knew that but it didn’t hurt as much as the feeling in his stomach and chest due to the definitive realisation that he had not protected Makoto.

Sousuke closed his eyes and remembered the helplessness of watching Makoto being dragged away, the pain in his shoulder, the look in the eyes of the man with those glasses and he fought the desire to move knowing Rin was still poking around inside his skin.

A few moments later, he felt whatever was inside him being removed and he heard the “dink” of something metal hitting something metal. Which he guessed was the bullet now out of his body. This was followed by searing pain which made Sousuke bite his bottom lip as he felt liquid poured over the wound and he growled in a way that sounded feral and tried not to jerk.

“Don’t move. I’m nearly done, asshole.”

He heard Rin’s voice and his reassuring insult and Sousuke took a deep breath as he felt fingers bandaging him up and even though he often complained about his friend and colleague, he was grateful it was him patching him up and he wasn’t in some hospital.

“You can move… but now I gotta get this glass outta your feet.”

Sousuke had been so focused on the pain in his shoulder, hot and searing that he ignored that in his feet and as he moved gingerly to sit on the edge of the bed, he felt another kind of pain. Rin got onto his knees and Sousuke saw tweezers, a metal dish, the bottle of vodka and a small med kit with bandages in and Rin looked up with a small smirk due to the position he was in between Sousuke’s legs.

“I’m totally not blowing you.”

A small snort was the only answer Sousuke gave as he watched Rin work, wincing as the glass shards were removed from his skin, gripping the sheets with his hands as Rin’s eyes narrowed. It was hard not to want to move but Sousuke stayed still and went through the pain as he _had_ to. He had to for Makoto.

“The glass is out,” Rin said after ten minutes of careful work, “next time don’t be John McClane, okay?”

Sousuke only glared in response as Rin used some sort of cream that stung like a bitch before he bandaged them too. He knew he had to be grateful to him but then he was impatient, time clearly having passed since Makoto had been kidnapped and Sousuke just wanted to _go_ and chase and find him. The state of inertia was killing him. But Rin had been right – he needed to be fixed up before anything else could happen.

“Where is he?”

Rin sighed and was getting to his feet, walking to the bathroom to clean up his hands before he returned to the room, leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest.

“I don’t know.”

“I thought you said you had a plan,” Sousuke growled, his voice low and angry as he had assumed Rin knew _something_ and instead he didn’t.

“I said we’d work out a plan… I have an _idea_ where he might be but we can’t just go storming - ”

Sousuke got to his feet, feeling the pain of stepping on the fresh wounds on his feet but he ignored them as he walked the few paces to Rin, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him close so their eyes were level, faces close.

“Don’t fuck around. Where is he?”

Rin pushed him back, hard, not hard enough to dislodge him but Sousuke loosened his grip even if he did not let go entirely.

“Sousuke… this isn’t going to be easy and you’re hurt…” Rin said, his eyes scanning his face, a look akin to sympathy on his features.

“I have to… I’m not losing anyone again.”

Sousuke let go, letting Rin relax back against the wall and he walked back to the bed, the helpless feeling in his stomach surfacing as he sat on the bed, noticing his own blood had stained the sheets they’d slept on. It was worse than any other job going wrong. It was worse than when he'd lost _her_  as this was Makoto. And if he did find him again, if he was safe and alive, Sousuke would perhaps make an attempt to keep him in his life – try to do the relationship as in the brief few hours they’d spent together in this home, Sousuke had managed to see a life he could have. If he found Makoto.

“You had sex with him, right?” Rin asked.

Looking up sharply, Sousuke was about to respond with something aggressive and argumentative but instead he saw the expression on Rin’s face, something that was less snarky and Sousuke saw him close his eyes and sigh.

“We’ll find him…” Rin assured Sousuke then chuckled softly, “hey, if you’ve found someone who will put up with _you_ for a few days, he’s gotta be worth the risk.”

And despite the feelings, the tension, the pain and the knowledge that Makoto was somewhere far away from him, Sousuke let a small smile cross his face.

“He’s worth the risk,” Sousuke said – as Makoto was.

“Then let’s go.”


	14. Rescue Plans

He should’ve expected it. Sousuke had driven with Rin before and he knew that Rin had a weakness for fast cars and reckless driving but then he’d not expected him to have driven a red Maserati sports car to the “secret” location. Rin had pointed out that Makoto had been taken at this point so being secretive was moot but still Sousuke bumped his shoulder with his none injured one in annoyance before he walked around to the passenger side of the sports car, his large frame struggling to get in due to the injury and his somewhat limited movement.

Rin drove fast and Sousuke appreciated it as he sat flicking through the tablet Rin had brought with him. His shoulder was still in pain, as were his feet but he’d gingerly put on sneakers and was ignoring it. Rin had offered him some painkillers which Sousuke guessed were not legal but he declined them. He didn’t want anything that slowed his reactions, that made him sluggish or made him sleepy. He didn’t plan on sleeping again until he had Makoto back and safe.

“So the house…” Sousuke began as he flicked past another floor plan to some photographs, seeing the custom made and architecturally unique building, the large glass panels, the metal and chrome, the mix of woods and marble.

It was an expensive property. And one that one of the co-founders of Iwatobi Corp. had built himself. It was intended to be beautiful and Sousuke guessed it was if buildings were your thing. But Sousuke only saw the money and looked to the plans to try and analyse the security system – expensive as the rest of the property. And try to figure out a way to enter it and find Makoto without being detected.

“You’re 100% sure he’s there?” Sousuke asked and Rin made an annoyed noise.

“I checked. I hacked their security feeds. Don’t question me on this shit. And don’t ask me how I do it either.”

Sousuke snorted as Rin was very precious about his skills and his abilities and liked to think of himself as the best in the business with computers. So Sousuke had insulted his pride. Only briefly. But Sousuke would’ve felt more comfortable if he’d _seen_ the same image of Makoto that Rin had but then Sousuke had been attempting to clean up the blood at that point, attempting to look like he’d not just been shot. Which he had. And Rin hadn’t had time to do a screen grab or something, afraid that the man’s security system would pick up on his intrusion in his system and move somewhere else. Move Makoto somewhere where they’d struggle to find him.  

The man’s name was Rei Ryugazaki and he had been a founder of Iwatobi Corp. but acted as a “silent” partner. So silent that in fact employees didn’t know about him. So silent that he was able to embezzle funds from the Corporation without anybody being able to track it or question it. So silent that only when Nagisa Hazuki had noted something wrong in the accounts did he ask Makoto to look up the files and it led to… Rin had explained that there was some “history” between the two men, the two founders of the company but Sousuke had only half listened, his mind on Makoto and not some twisted tale of money and greed and falling out.

Sousuke wasn’t sure how much Makoto knew – if he’d found out about the money, if he’d followed it as Sousuke had never had much time with him to ask. And Makoto had been too shocked by his life being turned upside down, by his entire world being changed in the blink of an eye that maybe he did not quite understand what he saw. Or what it meant. But Sousuke did.

“How are we getting in?” Sousuke asked as he flicked to an image of a vault and then flicked to view the aerial shot of the location that indicated the house stood alone, walled and overlooking the ocean.

“Don’t tell me you doubt me, Sousuke? Not after all these years?”

While usually Rin’s confidence was annoying, right now it was fucking infuriating and Sousuke was tempted to hit him hard. He would’ve if not for the fact Rin was driving and driving far too fast. And also his shoulder hurt – Sousuke didn’t want to cause himself more pain just to stop Rin being annoying. Otherwise a punch to the arm would’ve been the response.

“Then how are we getting in, wise master?” Sousuke asked, sarcasm dripping in every syllable as he looked sceptically at the tablet.

“Well… we’re going to pick someone up. Our way in.”

Sousuke glared and was going to ask more but clearly Rin was enjoying being a cryptic asshole and so he sat back in the seat, leaving the tablet on his knee and trying to sit back in the passenger seat, each little move creating ripples of pain that he tried to ignore, biting his lip and stoically folding his arms across his chest.  As potentially Makoto could be in a lot more pain – maybe being tortured to find out what he knew. Sousuke tried not to think about that and only focus on the important part – the rescue.

“Do I want to know?” Sousuke asked for a moment. “The plan you have?”

“Probably not,” Rin said, winking and Sousuke decided he could hit him in the arm then, if only lightly, as the stretch of road was empty apart from them and it was unlikely Rin would crash. Rin made a mock noise of pain and then sighed. “I found someone who works for Iwatobi who can get us close enough. Who helped design some of this dude’s security network. And the guy knows Makoto… so wants to help.”

“Can we trust them?”

Rin shrugged and it was not the response he wanted as Sousuke did not want to trust some random person he didn’t know with Makoto’s life – he didn’t want the shrug. He wanted certainty. “Hey… at this stage what choice do we have?”

The words were not comforting and Sousuke scowled, his eyes turning to look at the road, at the passing world and he hated that it had come to this. He had failed to protect Makoto, seen him taken away, injured in the process but he was not going to fail at getting him back. He’d do whatever it took. And if trusting some random guy was what they had to do, then he’d do it.

He picked up the tablet from where it rested on his knee and flicked it open again.

“Who’s the guy?” Sousuke asked, ready to do a little research on their new accomplice.

“They call him Nanase.”


	15. The Guy Named Nanase

The way Rin had spoken about the guy who was going to help them break in and rescue Makoto made Sousuke think that Nanase was going to be some kind of impressive secret agent type dude. Instead, they were driving with a quiet unassuming computer nerd with glasses stored in his top pocket and a computer on his lap. A guy Sousuke had seen before sitting opposite Makoto in the office right at the beginning of the whole saga. He glared at Rin the moment they’d picked him up who’d only gave him a look and ignored him. Rin seemed to have faith in the guy. And Sousuke would make Rin pay if this didn’t work.

“I can block the security cameras and sensors from outside long enough for you to get to the main control room,” Nanase said and it was in the most monotone of voices.

That was the plan. That Rin would get the entire system down from the control room in the house and _then_ Sousuke would find out where Makoto was and charge to the rescue. It seemed a good plan. Or it seemed a sucky plan. Sousuke wasn’t sure but it was a plan.

The car, unsubtle as it was, had to be swapped and a black van was procured, a brief stop where Sousuke leaned against a wall and glared at Nanase under his eyelashes, trying to see if he could intimidate him. Nanase ignored his glare as Rin disappeared and returned with the van, leaning out of the wind and smirking.

"Get in losers."

Sousuke had rolled his eyes but did as instructed, opening the back and seeing a more interesting set up than that of the Maserati. It had computer screens and gear that Sousuke would really like to know how Rin had acquired. It couldn't be via legal means.

Nanase had a small smile on his face when he saw the surveillance and computer set up and Sousuke tried not to be annoyed at the pair of computer geeks. Maybe Rin could find someone in Nanase who appreciated computers and wires as much as he did.

They didn't drive too close to the home, wanting to retain some distance due to the fact they didn't want to be picked up on surveillance. And when they stopped, Rin had another surprise, grabbing for a large bag which contained two sets of clothing. Very tight clothing. Sousuke watched Rin strip at the side of the road, uncaring, down to just tight boxer briefs and despite his annoyance at generally everything Rin did, he could still appreciate the guy’s rock hard abs and defined muscles. It seemed Nanase did too.

The clothing he put on did little to hide that body - it was skin tight and black, clinging and sticking to every ridge of his body and when Rin was done, he cocked his head in the direction of Sousuke and the bag.

"There's one for you."

Oh it made sense that there was one for him - after all, it was he and Rin that were entering the home - Rin first, but Sousuke thought maybe he’d avoid the Lycra black ops gear as he was going in second. The clothing that seemed like it would stick to him like a second skin. Uncaring about Rin or Nanase's glances, Sousuke started to remove his clothes, his shoulder smarting from the movement and ripples of pain reverberating through his nerves. Maybe he should've had painkillers but then he still wanted the pain. Still wanted to feel alert and so he gritted his teeth once he was stripped to nothing but his underwear, pulling on the tight black combat pants and then the tight fitting long sleeved shirt.

It had some armouring built into it and it fitted so damn perfectly, sculpting to Sousuke's ass, thighs, and torso. He would've admired himself in it were it not for the situation he was in. And instead he watched as Rin offered him more from his "bag of tricks."

Night vision goggles. Stun weapons. And of course, "real weapons". Sousuke picked a few items - choosing a blade and a stun weapon as he didn't intend on killing anyone in the rescue of Makoto. As he wondered how green eyes would look at him then and somehow he cared too much of what Makoto thought of him.

"Ready?" Rin asked, his trademark smirk fixed on his face.

Sousuke knew it was a defence - an outward display of confidence that perhaps did not reflect how he felt but Sousuke only nodded, his expression schooled into something neutral and grim as he mentally prepared himself.

"Yeah," he answered, his voice flat and level and monotone, "let's go."

Rin turned to Nanase and there was some instructions shared, a few nods and the agreement was made that Nanase would take down the system when Rin was close enough to get in during the allotted time before the backup generator kicked in. So with one last shared look, Rin started to walk towards the house, Sousuke not paying attention enough to realise it was his own time to go to work. His thoughts had been of Makoto.

"Coming, Sousuke?"

He looked up to see Rin's hand outstretched and he nodded, catching up to him so that they could walk together - the walk turning into a jog alongside each other at a slow pace, Sousuke's shoulder twitching as he swung his arms slightly.

"You really like this guy, right?"

Sousuke didn't answer straight away - instead kept his eye line towards the road and the fading light from the sky. It would be dark soon which seemed ominous and appropriate for a rescue.

"Yeah... He's..."

He didn't know how to explain so he only frowned and shook his head.

"Enough to give it up?” Rin asked and then clarified, “I mean, quit the job.”

A small gasp left Sousuke's lips as he'd never thought about leaving his job as such - he knew he wanted Makoto in his life but he honestly hadn't thought that it would entail leaving what he did behind. But then how could he be with Makoto if he had a long term bodyguard job? How could he put his body in front of a bullet if instead of the empty apartment, he had Makoto and a damn cat, and food cooked for him when he returned home? He couldn't.

"Yeah," Sousuke answered. "Time to get out, I guess?"

Rin only snorted. "And you're getting old."

As Sousuke and Rin were the same age, Sousuke gave the appropriate response, a sharp elbow to his arm and with a short laugh, Rin pretended to be hurt as they continued their even pace until the house loomed - a spectacle of glass and metal.

And it was impressive and imposing with its large white walls surrounding it as well as large gates with some butterfly filigree. Sousuke may've been impressed by the display of wealth in some former life but right now he didn't care - only listened as Rin called Nanase and waited for his chance to find Makoto.


	16. Finding Makoto

Waiting. Waiting poised on the cusp of something was hard on Sousuke. It was waiting that made him think of a million bad scenarios - all of them involved Makoto in some horrible situation - his body bleeding and bruised, those green eyes looking at him pleadingly as he lay on the floor in pain. Sousuke hated those thoughts but couldn't banish them as he waited for the lights to go dark and the gate to be opened by Rin. Rin was inside now and probably in the control/security room of the home, doing whatever he needed to do to let Sousuke in.

Poised, crouching, the tight black material making him feel oddly self-conscious, Sousuke thought about the floor plans of the home, and ran through them in his head.

Inside he would go towards the kitchen as there were some stairs that led to the basement and then he would descend them and find Makoto. He was being overly positive as Sousuke was sure there would be some difficulties to acquiring Makoto but he didn't let himself consider them - only thought about having Makoto's firm body against his, his soft hair and the crinkle in the corner of his eyes when he gave him that perfect smile.

That was what he had to focus on.

There was a cracking noise in the air and suddenly those butterfly gates opened, Sousuke noticing the purple jewels sparkling in some show of ostentatious wealth as he finally walked towards the house.

Jogging, Sousuke zoned out the pain in his shoulder and gritted his teeth as he approached the door - it opened on his hinges as the electronics had been shorted by Rin. The highly technological house had a disadvantage that perhaps hadn't been considered in its design - that if the systems were over ridden, it was easy to enter.

Creeping through the door, Sousuke grabbed for his stun weapon as he expected an attack. None happened as he stepped inside - the hallway white and the walls full of modern expensive art. The house was in darkness - Rin's doing and Sousuke stepped cautiously, his heart beat too fast in his chest.

He had memorised where Makoto was and made his way in that direction - each step sure and quiet, his breathing slow and laboured. Sousuke didn't encounter anyone and while most people would count that as a blessing, Sousuke knew better. He was sure there was something bad waiting for him - he just hadn't walked into it yet.

The kitchen was a gleaming mass of chrome and Sousuke wondered if, in a different world, if Makoto would've enjoyed the expensive equipment, making dinner in a place like this while Sousuke watched, admiring his concentration, the movement of his hands as he used a knife, as he stirred pots and pans and tasted his culinary creations.

Shaking his head to get rid of the image, Sousuke saw the door even in the dim light, ajar as the security system had unlocked it, and he knew it led to the basement. And to Makoto.

The route down the stairs made Sousuke's heart beat faster, his palms feel sweaty as he gripped the stun gun in his hand. He wiped his hands on the slick black fabric covering his thighs but it did little good as he felt his mouth go dry and his body tense.

When he arrived at the bottom, Sousuke didn't step forward immediately, he paused and then carefully looked around the corner to survey the situation. And then his beating heart that had been hammering in his chest seemed to stop as there was Makoto.

Recklessness and stupidity over rid sense then. It felt so long since that blissful night - to the feel of Makoto under him, over him, moaning Sousuke's name in the moment of climax - that he stepped out and approached, his eyes quickly taking in the basement.

It had pipes and wires overhead, the underbelly of the high tech house and Sousuke saw a small blinking camera that seemed to be still working despite the lack of power and electronics. He didn't muse on it long - only walked towards Makoto, sat in the middle of the room, blindfolded and gagged.

He'd been roughed up, his t-shirt was torn, his skin bruised but there appeared to be no bleeding. His head was hanging forward and it seemed that perhaps he was asleep but when Sousuke got closer, Makoto's head moved and it was clear that he'd heard Sousuke's footsteps no matter how quietly he'd attempted to walk.

"I will tell you again... I don't know anything, I barely looked at the file... I swear."

"Makoto...it's me."

Makoto's head quirked in his direction as Sousuke dropped his weapons and then carefully removed the gag, Makoto's licking at his dry lips before he spoke, his voice rough and cracked.

"Sousuke?"

"Yeah... I found you."

He reached for where the blindfold was tied, removing it with slightly shaking fingers and exposing those green eyes that had haunted Sousuke since Makoto's capture.

"Sousuke..." Makoto repeated, his voice soft, relief in his tone.

"Are you hurt?"

Makoto shook his head, his hair flicking in his eyes and Sousuke moved, preparing to start to undo the bindings around his wrists but as he did he heard a sharp exhale of breath from Makoto and suddenly felt the press of a barrel of a gun against his cheek.

"Who hired you to protect him?"

Sousuke turned enough to see the man who had shot him, his cold eyes behind red rimmed glasses and he wanted to curse himself. So focused on Makoto he'd fucked up again.

"I don't know. I just get the job," Sousuke said as he stood, straightening up his tall frame.

"Do you want me to shoot you again?" he asked with a tease.

"No!" Makoto shouted and Sousuke tried to give him a glance of reassurance despite not feeling particularly confident of the situation.

"Who hired you?"

Sousuke was going to grab for his dropped stun weapon, move and elbow the man in the face when he heard another set of footsteps, the sound echoing as someone walked down the stairs. He guessed it would be Rin but another voice spoke.

"I did."

And in the doorway was a blond man in a sharp grey suit.

"It was me, Rei. I think we need to talk."


	17. Beauty and Bullets

The feel of the gun against Sousuke’s cheek felt cold where it was pressed harshly into his skin but that feeling lessened when the other man walked down the final few steps. The gun was no longer pointed as Sousuke – instead it was pointed at the man at the bottom of the stairs. The man who was haloed by the light from the main area of the house, his blond hair bright in the relatively dim light.

Sousuke hadn’t met the man who had hired him, who was paying for this job but it was often the case he didn’t know who the hell was signing his cheque. Or transferring the cash to one of his accounts. But he knew who it was. He knew from the grey suit with the thin pinkish pinstripe and the bright tie that _this -_  this was Nagisa Hazuki, joint founder of Iwatobi Corp. - the young business protégé who had made his fortune in his teens. Despite his relatively diminutive size, Nagisa seemed to radiate power in the slick suit and with the calm expression on his face. Sousuke guessed that’s what came from running one of the wealthiest companies in the world.

"I didn't want it to come to any of this," Nagisa said, an apologetic glance towards Sousuke and Makoto as he walked slowly across the room. "I had just wanted proof of my suspicions... I didn't think it would lead to any of this. But then, Rei, you always were too fast."

Sousuke heard the splutter and suddenly the cool calm demeanour of the man who had shot him, who had ruthlessly kidnapped Makoto, was gone. Completely vanished as while Rei had his back turned to them, Sousuke could still see the blush that had reached his ears and he saw the hand that had gone to fidget at his glasses. He wasn't sure but it seemed very much like an innuendo on Nagisa's part and the reaction confirmed as much - hadn't they been lovers? Didn't Rin explain that? Sousuke narrowed his eyes as the two men's attention was on each other so he began to subtlety move closer to Makoto so he could undo the bindings.

"If you'd just come to me...rather than this...it would’ve been different."

Nagisa's voice almost sounded sad but Sousuke didn't focus too much on the conversation, rather on getting Makoto's hands free without attracting any attention, his fingers fumbling and some of his usual cool lost.

"Come to you?" Rei laughed then, the sound ringing around the small basement. "Beg you for _my_ money."

"It was the businesses money. And it was only when you became obsessed with _beautiful_ things did you want more,” Nagisa retorted, the word “beautiful” almost spat out scathingly. “When you became too obsessed with making this damn house perfect that you lost what was in front of you."

Shaking, Rei turned back towards Sousuke and Makoto, the gun raised and pointing at them. As despite Sousuke’s attempt to do everything silently, it still seemed that he had been heard. "Don't move either of you or I'll blow your brains out."

With the threat issued he turned back to Nagisa and Sousuke moved back as he sensed the tension, thick in the air - the tension of betrayal and failed relationships making the air static. That tension made him cautious and Sousuke didn’t want to do anything that would risk Makoto’s life.

"Nagisa...I -" Rei began, pleadingly.

"No," the blond man interrupted firmly, "you went too far, Rei. The man I loved is gone."

"You left me..." 

Sousuke heard the words of a broken man, Rei's voice cracking and he glanced towards Makoto, whose green eyes were widened in something akin to sympathy.

"You pushed me away... You leave me no choice. I have to report you... If I don't, I could lose the business... The one good thing that's left of _us_."

"No!" Rei shouted, his voice still cracked. His shook his head forcefully, the glasses nearly sliding off his face. "I won't lose everything again..."

The gun, shaking in his hands, was raised and Sousuke couldn't watch. He wasn't sure if Rei had the guts to do it - to kill someone he clearly loved to save his own skin but Sousuke couldn't stand back and watch, couldn't see Nagisa gunned down, couldn't be helpless as someone else died. The shaking hands on the weapon made Sousuke fear more than if Rei had been cool, calm, collected as the bullet could ricochet… the bullet could end up anywhere. Sousuke couldn’t let that happen.

Sousuke had to stop Rei. As if he stopped Rei, if Nagisa was alive… then Makoto was safe... And Sousuke would've done his job. Protected him. That was all he needed to do. Not just because it was his job… but because Makoto was the first person that made him _feel,_ who had looked at him like _that_ and Sousuke was pretty sure he was the first person he’d loved. So he acted.

The actions were a blur - images in Sousuke's head, feelings just under his skin and he reached for Makoto one last time, feeling his jaw, stubble covered but soft before the deafening sounds of bullets reverberated. 

He launched himself at Rei moments before the gun fired for the first time. He was unsure what had happened to the bullet but Sousuke didn’t care as he tried to stop him, tried to prevent him from doing anything else. No one else would get shot. No one else would feel that pain that Sousuke knew so well. They rolled, wrestled, the gun poised between them and Sousuke tried to grab it off him, throw it out of reach but it didn't happen.

Another shot fired and Sousuke felt a heat in his stomach that was like an intense burn and he heard screaming and shouting and echoes. He felt pain and the weird sensation of bleeding, his body sinking into some state of weightlessness and he saw Makoto's green eyes, bright and beautiful, a small sparkle in the corner.

"I had to protect you..." he whispered as his body felt light and drunk and then blackness consumed Sousuke, the image of Makoto hovering above him on his closed eyelids.

 


	18. Visiting Time

It was the third day of being in the damn hospital and Sousuke's mood was grumpy to say the least. Pissed, frustrated and bored were the other things he was as he lay in the pressed white sheets and glared at the game show playing on the TV screen.

He'd tried to leave earlier but Rin had told him he had to stay which annoyed Sousuke as if the roles were reversed... He was sure Rin would've convinced him to take part in some crazy ass escape in which they dressed in white coats and nurses scrubs. But as it was Sousuke in the hospital bed, he was being told to sit still and do as he was told. Which was more than a little irritating.

Nor did it help that during his last visit earlier today Rin had brought someone with him. He'd made the guy stay outside, loitering in the hallway but Sousuke had known what was going on and who it was.

"You're dating that Nanase guy?" Sousuke had asked, his voice low and gruff.

Rin had smirked and then raised an eyebrow. "Not exactly dating, Sousuke."

"Fucking then," he'd corrected with an angry growl, folding his arms over his chest which made the pain in his stomach twinge. 

After a few moments, Rin had tried to be reassuring. "I'm sorry he's not visited yet."

Sousuke must've appeared flaming pissed as Rin had left pretty swiftly after that and Sousuke had sat and stewed, angrily wondering why Makoto hadn't visited. He also tried not to imagine a million ways he could damage Rin's face with the "just laid" happiness evident on it. Each of those scenarios were not particularly pleasant.

Instead of sitting, alone, in the hospital, Sousuke decided to check himself out, not caring for medical advice or Rin's smart ass attitude. He was getting out of the bed, figuring out where his clothes were, and readying himself for his exit when he looked up and saw someone in the doorway. 

He looked like Sousuke remembered - tired still and his clothes were more casual but Sousuke's mouth was already dry as he saw the gorgeous man in the doorway. The guy who had taken three days to visit.

"Should you be out of bed?"

Sousuke growled as he didn't need Makoto to lecture him too. Stubbornly, he climbed back onto the hospital bed and scowled in Makoto's direction despite the feeling just seeing him brought.

"Why do you care?"

He saw Makoto flinch at the harshness of his words. "I couldn't visit at first..." he said and he walked into the room, walking towards the chair that was covered in newspapers and magazines, the tablet Rin had brought for Sousuke so he could play games during the boring hours in the hospital bed. "I've been in Nagisa's lawyers office and with the police for the last few days."

Sousuke softened at the admission and his fierce gaze became gentler as Makoto moved the items from the chair so he could sit. He should've figured that - the police had visited him, as had Nagisa, and so Makoto would've had the same treatment. In even more detail.

"And I had to see."

Raising an eyebrow and cocking his head, Sousuke showed his confusion. "See what?"

"The last few days were so damn intense... So much happened that I had to see whether these feelings I had were just because of adrenalin and the… intense situation."

Sousuke prepared for the rejection, looking then at his hands rather than at Makoto as it made sense. The situation they had been in had brought them together. They never should've met. They were from different worlds and now Makoto was no longer threatened and safe, well, Sousuke wasn't needed. It was a brief fling and nothing more. Sousuke just tried to hide his disappointment - even more annoyed when Rin had just managed to charm himself into Nanase's bed.

"And I decided I like you and I wanted to try...So that's why I'm here."

Turning his head quickly, Sousuke saw an adorable blush on Makoto's fade, embarrassed by his own admission. He was looking at the floor or one of the magazines he'd dropped rather than Sousuke and Sousuke reached over, touching then at Makoto's thigh as that's what he could reach.

"I like you too..." Sousuke said and he chucked softly as the words seemed so damn childish after all they had been through. "And I'm switching careers so I have some time to... Figure this out."

Makoto looked up, eyes widened in shock. "You're not going to be a bodyguard?"

Sousuke shook his head. "I have too many holes in me now."

He did - and he didn't want anymore. And as Rin said, he was getting old. Makoto laughed softly and it sounded so perfect to Sousuke’s ear.

"Yeah so... Where do we go from here?" Makoto asked and Sousuke reached for his hand.

"Come over here and we'll work on that."

"You sure?" Makoto asked, his eyes darting towards the door, cautious about the nurses and a potential interruption.

"Sure."

Makoto walked over, leaning down for a kiss and Sousuke acted, pulling at him until Makoto got the message, straddling him on the bed and kissing him like he meant to.

It was a kiss full of fire and tongue, of opened mouths and panted breaths and when they separated, Sousuke groaned in frustration, his cock hardening due to the proximity of Makoto's incredible body.

"I'm glad I had to protect you," Sousuke said, his hand sliding gently over the soft material of Makoto's shirt, skittering up his sides.

"Me too. And thank you."

And to show his thanks, Makoto kissed him some more, Sousuke's grumpy mood, pain and impatience long forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is now only an epilogue to come...


	19. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all for reading - this is now complete though I always leave things open for potential one-shots!

There was the smell of cooking and the sound of low humming as Sousuke slowly made his way stealthily through the apartment. He made sure his steps were quiet, his breathing level even as he took a careful route towards the apartments kitchen knowing his target was located there.

His target was relaxed, a loose t-shirt and boxer shorts his only clothing, glasses perched on the edge of his nose as he followed a recipe on a tablet propped up on the surface of the counter. He occasionally stopped what he was doing - the chopping, the stirring, to pay attention to the cat sat on the floor, feeding it small scraps from the food he was cooking.

Sousuke's target was getting items out of the fridge when he finally made his approach, his tight black clothing doing little to hide him in the bright and airy kitchen but he didn't care as he made his way swiftly but softly. When he got close, Sousuke pounced, grabbing his target from behind and wrapping his arms around his toned torso, feeling the soft fabric that covered firm muscles.

"Sousuke...?"

"You said...you liked this..."

Sousuke nibbled at the spot on Makoto's neck that turned him into a quivering mess, the spot he had learned to lick and bite at and Makoto arched his neck so that Sousuke could continue his worrying of the skin, pulling back a small amount with his teeth.

“Yeah…” Makoto moaned and thrust his body back into Sousuke’s. “What -?” he questioned and Makoto stepped away and turned, his eyes darting up and down Sousuke’s body – the body encased in the skin tight black.

Makoto’s hand reached out and touched the tight slinky material over Sousuke’s chest, obviously interested in the “look”. He had only mentioned it once, once in bed, teasing each other about sexual fantasies after a round of incredible sex and Makoto had said about the skin tight black ops gear Sousuke had been wearing the day he saved him. And so Sousuke was fulfilling that fantasy.

He pushed Makoto towards the counter with his hips as he leaned down for a hot kiss, Makoto’s mouth opening to allow Sousuke to plunge inside, their tongues twining together in a familiar pattern that made Sousuke’s cock harden in the tightness of his black skin tight suit.

Makoto's back hit the counter, the tablet being knocked over but neither cared as Makoto’s hand lodged itself into Sousuke’s hair, the other grabbing at his ass and squeezing. The action made Sousuke buck his hips forward and he felt Makoto’s hardness matching his own, Sousuke briefly breaking off the kiss so he could moan.

“Up on the counter,” Sousuke ordered.

“Dinner…” Makoto murmured and Sousuke ran his hand to Makoto’s cock, hard and straining in his boxer briefs, the front wet from his obvious excitement.

“Can wait…”

Unable to disagree when they were both so aroused, Makoto hopped up and let Sousuke remove those boxer briefs, not bothering with the task of removing his shirt as Sousuke licked and sucked at Makoto’s cock while his fingers sought out his hole, prepping him with a practised ease. Makoto clenched and bit his lip as Sousuke inserted slick fingers, flavoured lube kept in the kitchen drawers as this wasn’t the first time they’d fucked here.

Once Sousuke sensed his gorgeous boyfriend was ready, panting and sweaty, he got to his feet, bringing his straining cock out from the tight black fabric. He stroked himself a few times and then aligned his cock, getting Makoto to wrap his legs around him as he sank into the tight incredible heat of Makoto’s body, only stopping when they were completely joined.

They both moaned as they paused, Sousuke fully clothed apart from his cock and ass, and Makoto with his shirt, and then they began to move, their bodies knowing each other’s so well, moving and thrusting together. Makoto’s legs were tight around Sousuke’s waist as he flexed his hips to meet all of Sousuke’s plunges forward and his fingers were tight on Sousuke’s shoulder, a little painful, but the roughness made the sex hot and sweaty.

They had their times in bed, their slow sensual weekend mornings, where it was making love, when it was slow and they teased each other until they could no longer stand it, sliding in one another but right now it was quick and rough and oh so sexy.

“Fuck.. Makoto,” Sousuke panted when he felt Makoto clench around him, the feeling so hot and tight, and he knew he’d never get sick of this with Makoto.

Whether it was the soulful moments or these quick hot fucks, he loved every time with Makoto, every way and he took a deep breath as he felt his own climax rush, his body shaking and quivering due to the intensity.

When Makoto reached for his cock, stroking himself fast and closing his eyes, Sousuke lost control, his hips thrusting harder and faster and deeper until he felt Makoto come, his body twitching and a loud moan ripping from his lips. Sousuke thrust a few more ragged times until he too came, releasing deep inside Makoto as his body thrummed in pleasure.

“I think dinner might be ruined…” Makoto said after a moment, the smell of something burning seeming to flood the apartment and Sousuke laughed as he moved to lick at Makoto’s throat, licking at the small bites and nips he'd left behind.

“I’ll order.”

Makoto laughed softly as they parted, a gentle kiss shared as Sousuke made his way to the phone, discarding his now sticky tight black outfit as he did. He saw the green eyed gaze at his body and Sousuke gave a teasing smile back as though he and Makoto should've never met - from two different worlds, it had been the best collide of worlds he could've hoped for.

And he may not have the excitement of guns and violence, of his old exclusive bodyguard job but Sousuke had Makoto - the brightness in his otherwise lonely life - and that was more important than anything.


End file.
